Kishiro Technologies
Kishiro Technologies is one of the great Kusari keiretsu -- sprawling, vertically intergtrated companies that control whole industries. Bases Controlled *Nago Station, Tau 29 system *Shinagawa Station, New Tokyo system *Yukawa Shipyard, Honshu system Official Faction Standings *ALLIES: **Kusari Naval Forces **GMG *Enemies **Xenos **Criminals Rep Grinding Info Friends *Gas Miners Guild (+0.35) *Kusari Naval Forces (+0.20) *Kusari State Police (+0.20) *Bretonia Armed Forces (+0.05) *Bretonia Police (+0.05) *Liberty Navy (+0.05) *Liberty Police Incorporated (+0.05) *Liberty Security Force (+0.05) Enemies *Xenos (-0.25) *Outcasts (-0.25) *Liberty Rogues (-0.25) *Lane Hackers (-0.25) *Corsairs (-0.25) *Blood Dragons (-0.15) *Red Hessians (-0.05) *Hogosha (-0.05) *Golden Chrysanthemums (-0.05) *Farmers Alliance (-0.05) News KISHIRO AND SAMURA IN COURT: SHINJUKU -- Kishiro filed suit against Samura yesterday, accusing the giant Shinjuku conglomerate of purchasing goods that had been stolen from Kishiro depots. "These items were discovered by a State Police customs inspector that performed a routine scan of a Samura transport bound for Yokohama. She discovered a container of Optical Chips that had been stolen from the Shinagawa storage depot several days before," the Kishiro lawyers said. A Samura spokesman called the accusations "A malicious and absurd attempt by Kishiro to soil Samura's good name." GMG ANNOUNCES PLAN FOR SIGMA-19: AOMORI -- Kishiro has been awarded the new GMG contract to build an addition to the Ogashawa Mining Station in Sigma-19. There have been rumors that the expansion will double the current size of Ogashawa, surpassing the Osaka facility's capacity. Many speculate that this is a major step for the GMG away from their centuries-old relationship with Samura. When questioned about a new GMG partnership, Kishiro sources responded, "Kishiro has been hired by the GMG to help build the station's new wing; no other contracts have been made. Anything else is hearsay." FACTORIES OPERATING AT FULL CAPACITY: HONSHU -- Manufacturing facilities are booming in Honshu. "Everyone is working, and the new positions that pop up each day are filled immediately. Our employees are doing very well," said Tomoku Hatori, a Kishiro public relations director. Kishiro is running the facility on three shifts so that the factories can produce nonstop. Many ex-Samura employees have come into the system from Kyushu looking for jobs, but Kishiro stated in an official release that they would first hire Honshu natives before taking in any Kyushu immigrants. YUKAWA POSTS RECORD EARNINGS: YUKAWA -- Yukawa Shipyards, home of Kishiro's famous Civilian Class spacecraft, is reporting record profits this quarter. "We are very excited about what this means for our company and shipbuilding in Kusari," said Kazu Noda, Kishiro's master ship builder. Many are beginning to question who will emerge as the dominant Kusari corporation in the coming years, especially if things continue to develop as they have of late. Samura's long reign as largest corporation in the Sirius Sector may be over. Rumors "Our company was founded in 91 AS by a man of infinite wisdom named Katsuhiro Kishiro. Kishiro-san is the father of quantum optronics as we know it today. His vision has carried us successfully through the centuries." - Yoshio Inoue, Kishiro Technologies "Kishiro prefers a more focused approach to our business than Samura. We left the Food production area centuries ago, because it was clear that the sector was far removed from our core strengths in technology and shipbuilding." - Hiro Okamura, Kishiro Technologies "Kishiro is the technology leader of Kusari. We design and manufacture everything from advanced Engine Components and Optronics to Optical Chips and Gas Miners. We also process and ship raw materials like Hydrocarbons and Polymers." - Shinagawa Bartender Arinori Inoo "We dominate the Honshu system. Samura controls the farmers of Kyushu. Shikoku is more complicated, as it is the one place where there are many foreigners in Kusari. We have exploted the cheap labor rates to open Consumer Goods factories there, much to the dismay of Samura, who once dominated the Kusari domestic market." - Chief Clerk Hideaki Nakada, Kishiro Technologies "Just between you and me, we intend to abandon the cargo shipping business within a few years. The competition is fierce, and the criminal element is making it more costly to insure our cargo. Look at IC and Ageira. They make incredible profits off of technology monopolies and their licensing. That is the future for Kishiro." - Dr. Tsutomu Yamazaki, Kishiro Technologies "We are trying to decipher the Trade Lane and Jump Gate technology that Liberty has so closely guarded for many years. Spies tell us that they may have learned how to apply it directly to ships, thus allowing them to instantaneously jump from place to place in the universe without any need for static field generators." - Dr. Tsutomu Yamazaki, Kishiro Technologies Category:Factions Category:Kusari Factions Category:Corporations